Total Paranoia
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Total Paranoia" by Serj Tankian.


**********************A/N: Songfic for _Total Paranoia_ by Serj Tankian.**

******************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Total Paranoia**

It had to be Scarecrow, didn't it?

The team just HAD to go after the Scarecrow.

It wasn't that he was scared of the guy. He wasn't that tough at all.

What really freaked him out was the fear gasses he made.

Scarecrow's fear gas could turn deadly if you allow it to do so.

After all, if the mind thought the body died… then the body would die.

He remembered last time he tangled with the Scarecrow… it was a nightmare… literally.

* * *

_Scarecrow threw a bomb at them._

"_Masks! Now!" his mentor yelled, putting his mask on his face._

_He reached for his mask… but he had breathed in a little bit of the gas._

_He didn't know it at the moment… but it made itself obvious after Scarecrow was in Arkham._

* * *

"_No… not again…"_

**They were falling. Again. And he could do nothing to stop it.**

"_No…"_

**He could hear everything. He could see everything.**

**The **_**snap**_** of the ropes.**

**His mother, screaming his name.**

"_**Dick!"**_

**His father, looking at him sadly, knowing this was the end.**

**His uncle and aunt, telling each other how much they loved them.**

**His cousin, looking at the ground, hoping to God it was a nightmare.**

"_Please… not again…"_

**The **_**cracking **_**of bones on the cold, hard ground.**

**The **_**screams **_**from the audience.**

**And the pool of **_**blood**_** everywhere.**

**So much blood…**

"_Mamă! Tata!"_

_He could feel someone shaking him. But he didn't wake up. _

"_Acest lucru nu se poate intampla! Acest lucru nu se poate intampla! Dumnezeu ... Nu!__"_

_His heart was pounding in his chest._

"_Dick! Wake up!"_

_His eyes snapped open._

_Bruce was sitting next to him, concern clear in his eyes._

"_B-bruce..." he said._

"_You must have breathed in some of Scarecrow's gas." Bruce said._

_He didn't speak. He could only focus on the nightmare he just had._

_Bruce took out a small siringe. __"The amount of it must've been so small that we didn't notice it." He jabbed the needle into the boy's arm, earning a small hiss._

"_It's going to take a few hours for the antidote to work. The best way to get it to work faster is to sleep."_

_He looked at Bruce. "But… what about-"_

"_Don't worry. I'll be here." He said, running a hand through the boy's hair._

* * *

It was bad enough that he saw it twice… if he saw it again, he'd go crazy.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah, dude, you've been spacey since we left Mount Justice." Kid Flash said.

"Oh… sorry… I just was… deep in thought." Robin said.

"What were you thinking about?" Kid Flash asked.

"Last time I fought Scarecrow."

"I hear Scarecrow's not that tough. Are you really scared of him?" he laughed.

"Wally!" Miss Martian said.

"Hey, nothing wrong with asking!"

"It's not him I'm freaked out about… it's his fear gas." Robin sighed.

M'gann thought she heard… fear? No, that couldn't be right.

"What's the big deal? It's just gas." Superboy said.

"Yeah… but this gas makes you hallucinate… you see your greatest fear, over and over again… and, if you're not so lucky… you can die from it."

"So… you're thinking about your fear… Robin, did you..?"

He nodded. "It was something from the past… something I can't tell you about, even if I wanted to."

"That bad?" Wally asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Can you give us a hint?" he asked.

"Someone… someone really close to me… they…"

"C'mon, you can tell us. We're your friends."

"They died."

Silence.

Nobody said a word the rest of the ride to kick Scarecrow's ass.

Nobody said a word on the way back.

It was hours later when anyone spoke.

"So… you saw their deaths?" Wally asked. "Was it someone who's here now? Or… or did it already happen?"

"Already happened… part of the reason why I'm here today." Robin sighed.

"Oh…"

Robin was quiet. He just stared at the TV with Conner (which was just static, as usual).

"So, you can't tell us more?" M'gann asked.

"No. Batman's paranoid…" Robin sighed.

"Maybe someday, then." She said, "Cookie?" She held out the tray.

Robin gave a small smile. "Thanks, M'gann."

* * *

That night, Robin thought about his family.

_I miss you guys… and maybe, someday, I'll introduce you to my friends… when Bruce is less paranoid._


End file.
